


Beard Lust

by bryzknowstheuniverse



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Beard Burn, Beards (Facial Hair), Beverly Marsh is golden, Bisexual Richie Tozier, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Cute Fluffy and Smutty, Drunken Confessions, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, M/M, Mutual Pining, Neck Kissing, Pining, Post-Coital Cuddling, Reddie, Rimming, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 14:06:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13389393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bryzknowstheuniverse/pseuds/bryzknowstheuniverse
Summary: If Richie doesn't stop growing that beard and gets anymore handsome, Eddie is going to have to fuck him.





	Beard Lust

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of this post on Tumblr: http://moepoke.tumblr.com/post/129001291635/this-is-some-college-au-gold

Richie started growing the beard out of sheer laziness, and then in all honesty it became a dare with his friends Mike and Ben. They both thought that Richie was incapable of growing anything more than patches, and because Richie refused to lose any type of competition, he decided to prove them wrong and grow a glorious beard. He never really thought that there would be ramifications from doing it.

 

Eddie had noticed the new facial hair that his roommate Richie was sporting when it was still stubble. He ignored it at first, he pointedly tried to avoid spending too much time staring at Richie at all. He was a mess, the complete opposite of Eddie. While Eddie preferred soft pastels, Richie liked obnoxiously loud neon and noisy prints. Eddie’s side of the room was pristinely clean, and Richie’s looked like the stands after a demolition derby. It was infuriating. So why did Eddie find the other man so devastatingly attractive? 

 

Nonetheless, as Richie’s facial hair grew in more, Eddie couldn’t stop looking at it. It was so fucking...hot. Richie’s already beautiful face was getting more and more irresistible to Eddie. Not that he would ever tell him.

 

Except he did just that. Eddie had gone out with his friends Bill and Stan to a keger one Friday night and had gotten beyond drunk. He somehow managed to find his way back to their dorm room and threw himself through the door startling Richie from where he was sitting at his desk, looking sexy as hell with that stupid beard. Eddie wobbled over to his bed.

 

“Are you okay, Eddie?” Richie asked, concern lacing his voice. His roommate had never seemed like the type of guy to come back drunk. He was more of the type to walk the straight and narrow. Richie liked him alright, he was kind of everything that Richie wasn’t, but he thought he was cute. In the uptight, nice to dream about, but never going to happen way.

 

“I’m fine, Richard.” He slurred in response, the room was starting to move around him and he had trouble focusing on anything in particular.

 

“Are you sure, you don’t look fine?” Richie tried again, he didn’t want anything to happen to the kid. Definitely didn’t want him to blow boozy chunks all over their room.

 

“Oh my God.” Eddie scoffed, forehead wrinkling as he lifted his eyebrows. He threw his hands in the air for good measure. “Like you’d actually fucking care if there was something wrong with me! You don’t care about anything accept your stupid loud music and pizza.” 

 

“Wow. Okay. My fault for trying to make sure you weren’t going to have a breakdown.” Richie muttered. Slumping back in his desk chair and looking at the document that was still blank on his laptop. “And fuck you very much, I care about many different things.”

 

“Ugh.” Richie could swear that he could hear Eddie rolling his eyes from across the room. He looked over his shoulder and saw Eddie struggling to get out of his baby pink polo shirt, his chino shorts were already unzipped and hanging on the curves of his hips.

 

“Try unbuttoning the collar of the shirt first.” Richie tossed over his shoulder as he watched the other man continue to struggle. 

 

“Shut the fuck up, Smartass. I am perfectly capable of getting my own shirt off.” Eddie sassed. Even more frustrated when he followed Richie’s instructions and did actually manage to get the shirt off. He slid his shorts down and sat on his bed in just his boxer briefs. Richie would bet money that they were the Star Wars ones, with little Millenium Falcons and Death Stars printed all over them.  

 

“You’re welcome.” Richie said without feeling, and began typing out his thesis statement. Eddie ignored him.

 

“Your beard is stupid by the way.” He called out, pulling Richie’s interest away from his assignment once again. He whipped around blinking at the other man, trying to rationalize what he had just heard. 

 

“What the fuck are you on about?” He asked, removing his glasses and pinching the bridge of his nose. He really had no interest in dealing with this entitled little shit tonight.

 

“I said. Your beard is stupid. Your dumb face doesn’t need to be more handsome.” Eddie said sleepily, he was flopped across his bed, on top of his covers, still wearing nothing but those tiny boxer briefs. Richie had been right, they were his Star Wars ones. 

 

“Did you just call me handsome?” Richie asked, amusement peaking. Eddie rolled onto his stomach, his shapely ass on full display, and twisted his head to look at Richie.

 

“You already know that you’re handsome. That’s why you fuck so many girls...and guys. Why they all talk about how amazing you are.” He whined, not unlike a petulant child.

 

“Are you...jealous? You know what, no, my sex life is none of your concern, I am not feeding into your craziness.” Richie responded, trying to convince himself that he really was over this game.

 

“I’m not jealous.” Eddie cried out. He sounded like he was going to pass out at any second. “I just need you to stop growing that beard. If you get anymore handsome, I’m going to have to fuck you.” 

 

Richie’s jaw dropped to the floor, he couldn’t believe what he had just heard. Richie stared at his roommate, but the only sound that was coming from him were soft snores. He shook his head, Eddie was just drunk off his ass. Richie decided to be the better person and went to drape a blanket over Eddie before grabbing his phone off of his desk and plopping onto his own bed. There was no way that he was going to be able to focus on his paper now.

 

He started to type out a message in his group chat with Mike and Ben. He pointedly decided to leave Bev off this particular text chain. They were great friends, with amazing benefits, but he wasn’t sure how that dynamic would fit in with this. He sighed at that thought, before he had fucked it up with sex, Bev was his go to for everything.

 

_ To: Homeschool, Haystack _

_ From: Trashmouth _

_ “My roommate just told me to stop growing my beard because if I get anymore handsome, he’s gonna have to fuck me. _ ”

 

He tapped his fingers on his leg, and scrolled through Twitter for a few minutes before his phone beeped with a response.

 

_ To: Trashmouth, Homeschool _

_ From: Haystack _

_ “Are you fucking serious? That little twink you’ve been fantasizing over?” _

 

_ To: Trashmouth, Haystack _

_ From: Homeschool _

_ “Cool it with that derogatory language, Hanscom. You need to check your caucasian heteronormative cisgender male privilege.” _

 

_ To: Trashmouth, Homeschool _

_ From: Haystack _

_ “Oh my fucking God, Mike. You’ve taken one ethics class and now you’re fucking Ghandi???” _

 

Richie felt like banging his head into the wall repeatedly. He loved his friends, but they could be absolute idiots from time to time. His phone kept vibrating with notifications from the chat. He open another message and typed out another sentence.

 

_ To: Marshmallow _

_ From: Trashmouth _

_ “My roommate just told me to stop growing my beard because if I get anymore handsome, he’s gonna have to fuck me.” _

 

_ To: Trashmouth _

_ From: Marshmallow _

_ “Jesus Christ, Tozier. How drunk was he?” _

 

_ To: Marshmallow _

_ From: Trashmouth _

_ “Not quite Homecoming Tailgate Senior Year Drunk, but dangerously close.” _

 

_ To: Trashmouth _

_ From: Marshmallow _

_ “Poor boy. Probably only had two beers.” _

 

_ To: Marshmallow _

_ From: Trashmouth _

_ “Ha. You’re probably not wrong. Poor kid doesn’t know how much I’d enjoy doing that.” _

 

_ To: Trashmouth _

_ From: Marshmallow _

_ “Go easy on him, Rich. Not everyone is like you and me.” _

 

Richie reread the message ten times, before setting his phone down. She was right, Eddie wasn’t like them, he didn’t have to fight for his scholarship or place at the school, he didn’t sleep around just to feel something. Eddie was special. So Richie would leave it alone, and not bring the whole beard thing up in conversation. He would however continue to grow his beard in case sober Eddie ever felt the need to act on his desires.

 

-

  
  


Eddie didn’t mention it. In all honesty he wasn’t able to remember anything from that night at all. He swore to himself up and down that he was never drinking again. 

 

A few weeks passed, and Richie was still growing out his beard. Eddie found himself drooling over it more and more. He wondered what it would feel like rubbing against his face, his chest, his stomach, his thighs, between his ass cheeks. He needed to stop thinking about it so much. It was bad enough that he did when he was alone, letting his hand dip under the band of his boxer briefs, but it was starting to invade his thoughts at other times too. His eight am statistics class, was definitely not an appropriate place to be thinking about it.

 

He managed to cover himself easily enough to get back to the dorm, but he really needed to get himself off. It would be fine, Richie usually had a full schedule on Tuesday and left for his class at the same time as Eddie did, and then didn’t return until it was already dark. Eddie would have the room to himself, and he could jerk himself off to the thoughts of his roommate’s beard in peace.

 

He opened the door to his dorm and nearly cried out in frustration at what he saw. Richie was at his desk, typing away on his computer again. He had some weird bass heavy alternative music on as well, a sure sign that he wasn’t planning on leaving the room anytime soon. He turned when he heard the door shut and looked Eddie over. His cheeks were flushed pink, he looked like he was breathing heavier than usual, and he had his bag covering his front. If Richie didn’t know better…

 

“Uhm, Eds. Do you need me to leave the room for a bit?” Richie asked, diverting his gaze down to Eddie’s bag. Eddie turned an even brighter shade of fuschia and let out a squawk. He threw his bag on his bed, and turned back to face Richie, a very obvious tent in his pants.

 

“It’s your fault, I’ll have you know. You and that damn beard you insist on growing.” Eddie huffed. He stomped over to his bed, muttering under his breath. “Stupid handsome face. Stupid perfect beard.” Richie let out an amused laugh, and Eddie shot him a look of disgust.

 

“Well, if it is my fault, it seems only right that I take care of it, doesn’t it?” He asked, testing the waters. Eddie’s eyes widened and his mouth dropped open in shock. “I mean if you don’t want me to…”

 

“No!” Eddie squealed, mentally berating himself for how it had sounded. “I mean, I would be okay with that. You better not be joking, Tozier.”

 

“Oh, I never joke about sex, Kaspbrak. I’m a gentleman, didn’t you know?” Richie rolled his eyes. It was a lie, and a bad one at that, but he stood from his chair, moving towards Eddie’s bed. Eddie watched him approach, and let out a low whine when he pressed his chest to his. Richie grabbed his hand and lifted it to his beard, allowing Eddie to feel the course hair and run his fingers through it. “You like it?” Richie asked and Eddie nodded. “Good, I kept growing it because of you.”

 

“What?” Eddie asked puzzled, how would Richie had known that he enjoyed it so much? Eddie knew for sure that he never voiced his thoughts out loud about it, unless…

 

“Hmmm, you don’t remember. I’m not that surprised, you were pretty wasted. You came back drunk a couple of weeks ago, yelled at me for a bit about who knows what, and then told me that I needed to stop growing my beard, because if I didn’t, you’d have to fuck me.” Richie said, amused by the situation.

 

“Oh my God.” Eddie flushed, embarrassed that he had forgotten that whole exchange and that Richie was no pressed up against him.  “I can’t believe I said that...I’m so sorry.”

 

“Whoa, no. Don’t be sorry. It was adorable, and incredibly hot to hear you say what you actually wanted.” Richie admitted, a soft smile crossing his face, trying to reassure Eddie. “Plus, I’ve been dreaming about you for a long time, I just didn’t have the balls to admit it like you did.”

 

“Really? You wanted to hook up with me? You could get anyone at this school...and probably the whole city to be honest…” Eddie blabbered on, self deprecating tone present as always.

 

“Yes, really. And more than hooking up, honestly. You deserve more than that. You’re too adorable for just a hit it and quit it scenario.” Eddie blushed at that and scoffed. Richie rolled his eyes. “So, you still want to fuck me? Maybe, you’ll let me treat you to a lunch date afterwards.” Richie asked, and the tone heated up. Eddie nodded, and Richie swooped in. 

 

He leaned down and pressed a kiss to Eddie’s lips. Eddie happily reciprocated, moving his mouth in time with Richie’s. He swiped his tongue over the other’s bottom lip, and gladly slid his tongue into the receiving mouth. He could feel Richie’s beard rubbing along the sensitive skin on his face. It prickled and burned, just as Eddie had imagined when he had fantasized about this. Richie slid his hands down Eddie’s backside, and cupped right below the swell of his ass, lifting him easily and setting him on the bed. He stepped back and pulled his shirt over his head. Eddie racked his eyes over the lean muscle of Richie’s torso. The pale skin a deep contrast to the dark hair of his beard. 

 

“I think, that now would be a great time for you to be more naked, Eds.” Richie said with a smirk, starting to unfasten his pants so that he could slide them off of his body. Eddie nodded frantically, racing to unbutton his skinny jeans and wiggle them off of his body. He had never realized how tight they were until this moment. He looked up to see Richie watching him with an amused expression. “Need help?”

 

“No, I’m a big boy, I can do it myself.” Eddie replied, sticking his tongue out at him. Richie laughed and waited patiently. “Okay fine, can you please pull my pants off, they’re too tight?” Eddie huffed in frustration, he was not wasting another second of the mood on the damn pants. Richie nodded and managed to get them off in one swift movement, while Eddie pulled off his polo. Leaving Eddie only in his pale pink boxer briefs.

 

“So pretty.” Richie breathed out, looking him up and down. Eddie’s blush began to creep down his body. “Now, since it was me and my beard that caused your...situation. I think it’s only fair that I completely take care of you, while you enjoy the pleasure.” He said seductively. Eddie groaned at the thought.

 

“I want it to be good for you to though…” He started, but Richie cut him off with another passionate kiss. Coarse hair rubbing against his jaw again.

 

“It’ll be good for me, Eds. Don’t you worry your pretty little mind about that.” Richie pulled away, moving to kiss down Eddie’s neck. “Now let’s see, where would you like some beard rubbing….hmm? Where have you fantasized about my beard rubbing while you pumped that pretty little cock of yours?”

 

“M-my chest.” Eddie started, and Richie nodded in encouragement. “M-my stomach. My thighs...between my ass cheeks.” He blushed and Richie placed another open mouthed kiss on his pulse point, making his whole body feel weak.

 

“Is that it, Honey? I can do that. All of that.” Richie assured, letting his chin drag against the skin of Eddie’s chest, leaving the irritated skin with a pink hue. “Of course, if you’re up for it, I’d love to give you some beard rash all over your back as I fuck you into the mattress from behind.” Eddie had to screw his eyes shut and press the heel of his palm into the front of his boxer briefs to stop from cumming right then and there. 

 

“Yes, please. All of it, dammit, Richie. I want all of that.” Eddie breathed out. Richie’s words seeped into his very core. Richie nodded, kissing down Eddies chest again, making sure to drag the coarse hair across his delicate nipples and down his stomach. Eddie moaned, his breath hitching in his throat when Richie reached his waistband. Richie pulled the garment down over his hips, and let him kick them off, leaving him fully exposed. 

 

Richie licked his lips at the sight in front of him. Eddie’s skin was slightly tanned, beautiful and golden, like he had been lying on the beach. His cock was hard, and tinged pink, He wasn’t huge, but wasn’t tiny either. Richie thought that his cock was beautiful and a perfect match for him. He leaned in closely, licking a stripe up the side, to test the waters. His beard rubbed against the sensitive skin of Eddie’s thigh and he cried out.

 

“Fuck, yes! That feel so good.” Richie smiled at the praise and repeated his action, before taking Eddie into his mouth. He tongue at the sensitive ridge under the head until Eddie started writhing underneath him, oversensitivity blooming, and took him all the way down to the root. “Gahhhhhh!” Eddie was beyond words, the feeling was so intense. The velvety wet heat of Richie’s tongue on his cock, mixed with the harsh scratch of his beard on the surrounding areas. It was a deadly combination.

 

Richie kept his steady pace, pulling off of Eddie, only to let him slide all the way into his mouth again. Eddie saw stars when he felt Richie swallowing around him, he could feel the muscles in his stomach tightening as his release built, but then Richie was pulling off of him.

 

“Nah ah ah. We can’t have you getting off so soon, Eddie. If you do, you won’t be able to enjoy my tongue, fingers, and cock up your ass, now would you?” Eddie shook his head. “I didn’t think so. Why don’t you turn over on your stomach for me, Sweets?” Eddie did as Richie said, eager to feel himself get worked over by those long fingers and that wicked tongue.

 

Riched grasped Eddie’s cheeks and pulled them apart, licking his lips at the sight of his tightly puckered hole. Richie let his thumb run over it, the muscle fluttered slightly and Richie groaned at the sight, feeling desire race through his body. He clamped it down, he needed to Make Eddie feel good first, then he could enjoy himself.

 

He leaned in and let his tongue trace the ring of muscle, it twitched beneath him from the sensation and he couldn’t help but dip just the tip of his tongue in. Eddie groaned in pleasure, his hole loosening slightly and Richie plunged his tongue all the way in, wiggling it around. 

 

Eddie could feel Richie’s beard scratching between his ass cheeks as he wiggled his tongue around in his ass, and it was perfect. Better than perfect, Eddie’s fantasies could have never come close to the real thing. Richie started fucking into him with his tongue, shaking his head back and forth slightly to increase the friction between his beard and Eddie’s bottom. He pulled Eddie’s hips back, letting him thrust back onto his tongue and face while he wrapped his hand around Eddie’s erection, pumping a few times until he heard the boy sobbing out, so close to the edge. He pulled his hand away and slowed his thrusts, pulling out and tracing the hole lightly with his tongue again.

 

“Mmmmmm.” Eddie whimpered. His whole body was screaming at him that he needed to cum, after just being edged off for the second time. Richie moved off the bed and Eddie couldn’t stop the whine that escaped his throat. 

 

“Ssssh. Relax. I just need to get some lube and a condom. I’m coming right back.” Richie assured soothingly, he moved to his desk drawer and pulled out the foil packet and a small bottle.

 

“Do you do this often?” Eddie couldn’t help it. It had slipped out. He regretted it almost immediately. He knew without a doubt that Richie was far more experienced than him.

 

“What? Fuck my roommates with the intention of leaving beard burn all over them? Nah.” Richie joked. Eddie tried to smile, but he felt insecure. “Hey, I don’t want you to feel pressured or anything. We can take it slow. Whatever you need.” Eddie appreciated how sweet Richie was being, but he still wanted him to fuck him raw.

 

“I want you to make good on your promise with your fingers and cock. Can you handle that?” Eddie replied sassily, Richie didn’t move immediately. “I’m okay, Richie. I’m no virgin. It’s just been a while.” Richie seemed to accept that response and moved into position. Eddie still had his ass in the air, legs spread wide enough that Richie could kneel between them.

 

Richie popped the cap on the bottle of lube open, letting the cool and slick liquid slip down his fingers. He rubbed them together, warming it up and coating three fingers. Eddie squirmed when he felt the tip of Richie’s index finger start probing around his hole.

 

“Ssssh, relax.” Richie soothed, before gently pressing his finger in. Eddie took it fairly easily, his hole was still loose from the rim job that Richie had given him. Richie thrusted his finger in and out, letting Eddie relax and start to enjoy the pressure. “Good for another?” He asked and Eddie nodded.

 

Richie carefully pressed his index and middle fingers into Eddie’s hole, the smaller boy moaned from the stretch. Richie was careful and meticulous. He thrusted his fingers in with a steady rhythm, twisting his wrist every so often ad scissoring his fingers to stretch Eddie really well. Eddie was panting and writhing on the bed, thrusting backwards to meet Richie’s own thrusts. Begging him to go harder. Faster. Richie finally added a third finger, thrusting in hard and fast. Eddie was too busy bouncing himself back on the digits that he did feel what Richie was searching for on his inner walls until his fingers crooked and hit it dead on.

 

“Ahhhhh, fuck!” He cried out, arching his back. Richie smirked, and repeated the action until Eddie couldn’t take in anymore “Fuck. Richie. I can’t hold on if you keep doing that. Fuck me, fuck me now!”

 

“With pleasure, Eddie Spaghetti.” He replied with a British accent and Eddie grumbled something under his breath about how that was not going to become a thing. Richie slid out of his boxers and carefully tore the foil packet open. He slid the condom down his long cock, he was average in girth, but certainly made up for it in length. He squeezed some more lube into his hand and made sure to coat his length well, he didn’t want to cause Eddie any unnecessary pain. When he was satisfied,  he moved into position behind him. “Are you ready, Eddie?” He said and chuckled slightly because of the rhyme.

 

“I’m about to let you fuck me, and you’re doing this. Wow. Just stick it in, Tozier.” Eddie sassed, his mouth dropping open when he felt the blunt pressure of Richie’s cock press against his entrance. He groaned as Richie pressed in. Every inch stretching him open more and more, the stretch left Eddie’s whole body tingling. Richie’s pelvis met his ass and Eddie sucked in a deep breath. “You’re so fucking long. Holy hell, Rich.” He breathed out, gently wiggling his hips, signalling Richie to start moving.

 

“I may be long, but your bubble butt is absolute heaven.” He replied, pulling out slowly and thrusting back in with a bit more confidence. Eddie moaned out at the feeling, moving his hips to meet Richie’s thrusts. Richie took this as his cue to pick up speed. He draped himself over Eddie’s back, letting his scruff rub against his shoulder blades as he frantically fucked his hips repeatedly into the tight heat of Eddie’s ass. 

 

“Uh...uh...uh…” Eddie moaned out with every thrust, he was so close, he knew that as soon as Richie managed to hit his prostate, he was going to blow. Richie was amazing with his dick, Eddie knew why everyone lusted after him now, he was like a sex god. Drunk Eddie would scream that right now, but Normal Eddie liked to believe that he had more composure than that. On the next thrust Richie angled his hips differently and hit Eddie’s prostate dead on, he cried out and Richie hit it once more before Eddie was shooting his load, cock untouched, on the sheets below him.  “Ohhhhh, yes. Come on, Baby. Cum for me, you made me feel so good, I need you to cum too.” Eddie said as he bit his lip and threw his head back on Richie’s shoulder. 

 

Richie whimpered at the words. Eddie was purposefully squeezing tighter around him and egging him on with that filthy mouth of his. It was the combination of both of those things that had Richie drilling in one more time and cumming with a shout. His hips jutted forward a few more times, milking himself dry, before he managed to carefully pull out. He pressed a kiss to Eddie’s shoulder before heading to the bathroom to dispose of the condom. When he came out, Eddie was sprawled across the bed, stretching. Richie thought that the sight was breathtaking.

 

“Mind if I join you?” He asked and Eddie smiled up at him, opening his arms so that Richie could snuggle into him, his beard rubbing his chest a bit as he settled in. “You were absolutely fucking amazing, Eddie. This beard is the best bet I ever made.”

 

“Not so bad yourself, Tozier.” He replied, a yawn passing through his lips. “How about a nap before you take me out for our lunch date?” He asked and Richie nodded in agreement, pressing a soft kiss to his lips before settling back down and dozing off.

 

When they woke up, Richie did take Eddie to lunch, they went to a little cafe off campus that made the best grilled cheese and tomato soup that Eddie had ever tasted in his whole life. As he and Richie squeezed into his way too small bed that night, he ran his hand fondly over the red beard burn that lined his jaw and chest. He felt giddy remembering that his lower stomach, inner thighs, and his butt cheeks all had matching patches from Richie’s torturously good actions earlier in the day. He had never felt so satiated in his whole life, and who would have thought that it all would have come from some beard lust?


End file.
